


Behind the Camera

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Filming, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Show Business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Abarai Renji has landed every director's dream come true. From a special effects coordinator for B-movies, to a rising film director and actor in Japan's film industry, he's come a long way from where he was. But not even he is prepared to have a starry cast for his latest project that is about to start production. And he certainly doesn't expect to have an award-winning, studio royalty actor starring in his film.While Kuchiki Byakuya is normally very picky over the kinds of films he acts in, even he can't deny the potential he sees in the script for Renji's upcoming film. And when he lands the lead role in the movie, he finds himself intrigued by the young director as the production goes underway.Neither of them truly expect to form such a strong connection with one another. But then again, anything can happen in the film industry.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Casting Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abarai Renji starts the casting process for his upcoming film project, a historical romance film with hints of fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching the Behind-the-Scenes of James Cameron's _Titanic_ , I was inspired to write out this AU, oddly enough.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The lot of the Gotei Productions studio is as busy as always. With actors in costumes, trucks and other vehicles transporting set pieces and other equipment, and various conversations between directors and actors drifting through the air, it’s yet another typical day for anyone in the industry.

As always, Abarai Renji arrives nice and early to get a start on the day. With his long hair up in its usual ponytail, a black tank-top to show off his tattooed arms, and a pair of blue jeans, his appearance is instantly recognizable.

He smiles and greets those who greet him, and he makes his way towards the main building for the upcoming meeting.

“Morning, Abarai!” Madarame Ikkaku, a camera operator, greets him. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“It sure is,” Renji says with a smile.

“I heard the news about your latest project!” Ikkaku continues. “Congrats on that! Sounds like it’ll be awesome!”

“I definitely can’t wait to make it,” Renji agrees. “Alright, I gotta hurry to the meeting. Good luck with the movie you’re making!”

Ikkaku nods. “Thanks! See you around!” With that, he heads back to the sound stage where he’s supposed to be working.

At only twenty-six years of age, Renji has already made a name for himself as one of Japan’s rising film directors. His first full-length film, an action/sci-fi B-movie called _Street Dogs,_ had starred himself and his childhood friend Rukia as impoverished scavengers in a steampunk world who get involved in a conspiracy among the higher-ups that they must put an end to, no matter the cost. 

Despite being only a B-movie, it had been surprisingly popular with critics and audiences, thus kick-starting Rukia’s career as an actress and Renji’s career as a director and actor. His next movie had been a mainstream film titled _Curse of the Nue,_ which had been a historical film about a destructive romance between a samurai lord and an oiran in Heian-era Japan, played by Kira Izuru and Shihouin Yoruichi, respectively. 

Again, that had been very well-received by both critics and audiences.

And now, Renji’s latest project has been officially green-lit, and pre-production has already gotten underway for a while now. This time, he is creating a historical romance film with some elements of fantasy titled _Nine Tails,_ which takes place in Sengoku-era Japan. And this film tells the love story between a vengeful daimyo, who wants to avenge his mother’s death, and a good-hearted kitsune, who wants to know what it means to be a human.

It’s as Renji is nearing the main building when he sees a familiar figure coming to him. To his pleasant surprise, it’s none other than Urahara Kisuke, the legendary B-movie director and Renji’s mentor and former employer.

“Ah, Abarai-kun! What a pleasure to see you again!” Urahara greets.

“Great to see you too, Urahara-san,” Renji says, nodding slightly. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, it’s going wonderful, actually!” Urahara says with an enigmatic smile. “I’ve been working hard on my latest project, and I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you on your upcoming film being green-lit.”

“Oh, thank you!” Renji smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I can’t wait to get started either. I got a meeting about it right now, so I should get going.”

Urahara nods. “Of course,” he says. “And you know, if you ever miss creating special effects in my movies, you are always welcome to come back, Abarai-kun!”

Renji just laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind!” he says.

While he doesn’t really plan on being a special effects coordinator again, who says that he himself cannot create his own practical effects in his movies? After all, it’s what he did for _Street Dogs,_ and he plans on doing it for his latest movie again.

It’s not that he didn’t like working under Urahara Kisuke; in fact, he really enjoyed it. He’ll really be grateful for the experience that it has given him for both acting in and directing movies, and plus, Urahara had been really fun to work with.

With that, he enters the main studio building and heads right to the conference room for the meeting.

Already at the table is Kyoraku Shunsui, the producer he’ll be working with, and one of the top producers in Japan. It’ll be Renji’s first time working with him, so he’s definitely looking forward to it.

Also there is Sasakibe Chojiro, the location scout who has already managed to find some good spots for on-location filming. While Renji plans to film a good portion of the movie in a sound studio, he also wants to do some on-location shots for the battle scenes, especially in a mountainous area.

Upon seeing him come in, Kyoraku looks up and smiles. “Ah, good morning,” he greets.

“Morning,” Renji says, sitting down at the table. “How’s it going?”

Kyoraku shrugs. “It’s going pretty good,” he says. “By the way, Sasakibe has gotten some locations secured for filming.”

Sasakibe nods, handing Renji a scrapbook of photos. “I was thinking that the Chugoku Mountain range would be an ideal location for filming certain scenes,” he says. “And for the river scene, I was considering the Yoshii River.”

Renji looks through the scrapbook, nodding thoughtfully. “These are pretty beautiful,” he says. “I think we could use these places for sure.”

Right then, the door opens and in walks costume designer Ishida Uryuu and makeup artist Ayasegawa Yumichika.

“Morning, you guys,” Renji greets.

“Good morning!” Yumichika greets him with a smile. “Ishida-kun and I have already started designing costumes for your characters, and I think you will love what we have so far!”

The both of them present various sketches to Renji, who looks through them curiously.

Of course, the costumes are all a variety of kimonos and samurai garb, since this is a period piece, all of them extremely accurate and reflecting the Sengoku-era itself. Furthermore, their colours also reflect the characters themselves.

For the hero, his costumes consist of various kimono ensembles and yukatas in dark, subdued colours like blue and black, as well as traditional samurai armour and garb. For the heroine, her costumes consist of various yukatas in brighter colours like red and pink. And of course, the villain’s costumes are all kimono ensembles in dark colours.

After Renji gives his approval to them both, he turns to Kyoraku. “Today we’re watching the screen tests, right?” he recalls.

Kyoraku nods. “That we are,” he says. “Are you ready for it?”

“Of course,” Renji agrees.

As if on cue, Yadomaru Lisa, the casting director for this film, enters the meeting room, followed by several other executives and crew members.

“Alright, who’s ready to do some casting?” Yadomaru greets with a smile. “Let me tell you, we have an impressive lineup for the main roles.”

Renji raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” he asks.

“Yep,” Yadomaru says, an enigmatic glint in her eyes.

“But first, we have to discuss the production design,” Hirako Shinji, the production designer, points out. “Then we’ll leave you all to deal with casting.”

“Right.”

With that, the meeting gets started.

There have been many meetings like this one to carefully lay out the plans for creating the film itself. In the previous meetings, Renji has shown the storyboards to the production team, and they’ve discussed the kind of sets that need to be built (and are already being built right now). Furthermore, they’ve also gotten their cinematography crew assembled, and now, it’s almost time for production to get started.

“What are the plans for special effects?” Kyoraku asks Renji.

“I plan on using practical effects for the most part, but I will be using CGI as well,” Renji says. “Especially for the heroine’s magic powers.”

After a discussion for on-location filming, all that’s left is to cast the actors themselves.

“Alright,” Yadomaru says, pulling down the projector screen. “Let’s watch the audition tapes. We’ll start off with Chiyo, our kitsune heroine.”

She then hands out copies of résumés and headshots from various actors and actresses before turning on the projector and getting the audition clips ready.

As the first clip starts, Renji makes sure to pay close attention to the actress as she recites her lines.

Casting is always a surprisingly-difficult process. However, Renji is grateful to have Yadomaru Lisa, one of the best casting directors in all of Japan. Known for having a real knack in being as accurate in her casting, she is in high-demand in the entire film industry.

For the role of Chiyo, she has to be portrayed as both curious and kind-hearted, yet strong-willed and firm; a silk-hiding-steel kind of character really.

The one clip that really gets his attention is that of Matsumoto Rangiku, a popstar who has recently started an acting career in TV dramas.

Immediately, Renji finds himself quite fascinated with her screen presence.

Kyoraku raises an eyebrow. “Is this the young woman you were telling me about, Abarai-kun?” he asks. “You know, the one who’s been campaigning quite heavily for the heroine’s role?”

Renji nods. “Yeah, that’s her,” he says.

He’s seen some of Rangiku’s work in TV dramas, where she has usually been cast in femme fatale roles, no thanks to her naturally flirtatious personality and coy aura. But right now, her portrayal of the kitsune Chiyo is so sensitive and tender, and he finds himself so fascinated in how sincere she is.

And plus, her dedication in getting this role is quite impressive.

Her unique appearance definitely works in her favour, Renji thinks. And besides, it would give Rangiku a great opportunity to break out from the femme fatale she’s usually cast as and let her play an actual heroine instead.

Eventually, after all the clips have finished, Renji has made his decision.

“Well, I know who the heroine will be,” he says with a smile. “Matsumoto Rangiku is perfect for the role.”

Yadomaru smiles. “I knew you’d say that,” she says.

They take a quick break before they resume reviewing audition clips, this time for the role of Lord Itami Masashi, the villain of the film.

For this role, Renji doesn’t want a cartoonish, over-the-top kind of actor. Lord Itami has to be someone who appears charismatic, handsome, and affable, yet is cruel, powerful, and a bit sadistic at the same time.

And he can see all of those traits in the audition of none other than Academy Prize and Golden Globe-winner Aizen Sousuke.

To be honest, he hasn’t expected to see that Aizen Sousuke has actually auditioned for this movie. After all, the man has been making it big in Hollywood, and surely he wouldn’t be interested in starring in a film by himself, right?

Even so, Renji can’t deny that Aizen practically embodies the role of Lord Itami; his performance already sends chills down his spine, and gives a surprisingly insightful interpretation.

“Well, that’s settled,” Renji says, nodding in approval. “Aizen Sousuke _is_ Lord Itami.”

“That he is,” Kyoraku agrees. “No wonder he won the Golden Globe last year.”

“Alrighty,” Yadomaru says. “Aizen Sousuke it is, then.”

And now, they start watching the audition clips for the role of Lord Asakura Ranmaru, the brooding and vengeful hero.

This role might be a bit difficult to cast, actually. Renji wants someone who isn’t over-the-top heroic. He wants an actor who is both refined yet spirited, someone who can capture the hero’s roughness and elegance, and someone who is good at portraying a bitter and jaded anger, all of which ultimately hides a heart of gold.

Yet a lot of the candidates can’t find that perfect balance. They’re either too rough, or they’re too arrogant in their portrayals.

“I knew this role would be the toughest one to cast…” Renji mumbles to himself.

“That it is,” Kyoraku agrees.

But then Yadomaru just gives them a smile. “Oh, just you wait,” she says. “I think we’ll have our perfect Ranmaru coming soon.”

Renji glances at her curiously, then turns back to the screen as the next audition clip comes up.

And he practically does a double-take when he sees the name of the candidate.

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

“Holy shit…” he whispers. “Is this for real?”

Kyoraku raises his eyebrows. “Well, this is quite unexpected…” he muses.

“I was surprised too,” Yadomaru adds.

Is _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya himself actually auditioning for the lead role in this movie?

This has to be a dream, Renji thinks. Kuchiki Byakuya is practically industry royalty, one of the top actors in Japan, if not the top actor. While known for his natural acting skills that have earned him both a Film Prize and Oscar nomination (the latter which he’s managed to win), he is also notorious for being very picky over the films he stars in; it’s said that he only acts in serious films like historical or drama films; never in action movies or comedies.

So why would he want to audition for a film by a rising young director like Renji himself?

Nevertheless, Renji is curious, and the audition clip starts.

Instantly, he’s blown away by what he sees.

No wonder Byakuya is so in-demand as an actor. He truly has a way of making each role into his own through speech and emoting, but what surprises Renji the most is how there seems to be a hint of a fiery spirit within Byakuya that really suits the character as well.

Hell, he even _looks_ like Ranmaru in Renji’s head. With his pale skin, those cool gray eyes, and that long black hair that falls so gracefully past his shoulders, he truly looks noble and aristocratic.

He is everything that Renji has envisioned Ranmaru to be.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he says.

Yadomaru pauses the audition clip, looking at him curiously.

Renji just smiles. “I’ve made up my mind,” he says. “Kuchiki Byakuya should be Asakura Ranmaru.”

A knowing smile crosses Yadomaru’s face. “Well, I’ll make the calls right away, and then we’ll get started on casting the secondary characters,” she says, getting up from her chair.

As she leaves the room, Kyoraku gives Renji a proud smile. “I’ll bet you must be looking forward to this, hm?” he asks.

“Oh, definitely!” Renji agrees. “Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Kyoraku says with a chuckle. “It’ll be wonderful to work with these big name actors, really.”

Renji still can’t really believe that he’s gotten such an impressive cast in the three lead roles already. Kuchiki Byakuya, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Aizen Sousuke, all in one movie? 

It’s practically every director’s dream come true. Not only will he be working with two A-list actors, but he’ll be helping an actress break free from being typecast in certain roles as well.

However, he hopes that Byakuya, Rangiku, and Aizen will have strong chemistry with one another. After all, chemistry between actors is a vital part in making a film.

But for Byakuya to actually audition for this movie… he must have been impressed with the script if he’s willing to branch out of the usual genre of movies he acts in.

Either way, Renji still can’t believe his luck right now. To have two A-list actors in the same movie is a director’s dream, and he really can’t wait to meet these people for the first time.

When Yadomaru comes back, she gives them a pleased smile. “Well, I’ve made the calls,” she says. “Their agents will inform them and get back to us soon, so let’s get back to casting the secondary characters. We’ll start off with Furuta Seinosuke, Ranmaru’s retainer.”

“Got it,” Renji says.

As the audition clips for the role of Furuta Seinosuke starts playing, Renji feels such a strong excitement within him.

Oh, he can’t wait to get started on this movie. He knows that it is going to be so good.

* * *

The neighbourhood of Denenchofu is as peaceful and quiet as ever. As one of the wealthiest districts in Tokyo, the atmosphere is perfectly calm and tranquil for many of the residents.

In his simple but opulent home, Kuchiki Byakuya sits on an elegant chaise in the living room, reading through some scripts to see which one he’ll choose if he doesn’t get a callback for _Nine Tails._ But he finds himself struggling to stay focused on the script in front of him.

He sighs quietly and takes a sip of tea.

One would be lucky to live in such an elegant and opulent European-style home like his, but to be honest, it can get very lonely here. At least when Hisana had been alive, the house had been fairly lively as they’d both practiced rehearsing for films that they would act in.

She had been a young and budding actress whom Byakuya had met during a promotional event for one of his movies, back when he was twenty-two. Despite the sheer difference in their status, Byakuya had become smitten almost instantly, as she’d seen past the celebrity status that almost crushes him daily and cared for who he really is.

Now that he is thirty-years-old, it’s almost hard to believe that only two years have passed since her death.

Giving up on the script in his hands, Byakuya reaches out for the script of _Nine Tails,_ reading through it yet again.

 _You would’ve loved this script, Hisana._ Byakuya thinks to himself. _I think you would’ve fit wonderfully in the role of Chiyo._

In all honesty, he has no idea what has possessed him to audition for this film in particular. Byakuya knows that he’s acquired a reputation for having very high standards, but he wouldn’t be where he is today if he didn’t have those standards.

Even so, he can’t deny the potential in Abarai Renji’s script.

He’s heard Abarai’s name come up in conversation, and he’s seen the movie _Street Dogs,_ which his younger sister had acted in. Despite it being a B-movie, it had all the qualities of a mainstream film, especially in terms of character.

However, Byakuya has to admit that he prefers _Curse of the Nue,_ especially in its depiction of a mutually-destructive romance between a samurai and an oiran.

So when he’d seen the script for _Nine Tails,_ he’d been quite intrigued by the hero’s role, a sharp contrast to the characters that Byakuya has played in the past.

Right then, his cellphone rings, and Byakuya checks the caller ID.

_Rukia._

He promptly answers the call.

“Hello?”

 _“Nii-sama!”_ Rukia greets cheerily. _“How’s it going? I heard you finished up with_ The Serpent’s Den, _right?”_

“That I have,” Byakuya says, smiling ever so slightly.

His latest film, _The Serpent’s Den,_ is a psychological thriller in which he plays an undercover cop trying to take down a powerful yakuza family, only to find himself getting more involved in the underworld than he would’ve liked.

_“How was it? It was your first psychological thriller, wasn’t it?”_

“It was. And I have to admit, it was quite an interesting experience.”

 _“That’s good. I think you should try and expand your repertory, Nii-sama,”_ Rukia suggests. _“Who knows how many opportunities you’ll get?”_

Byakuya nods slowly. “I suppose you’re right,” he agrees. “Anyways, how has your latest project been going?”

 _“It’s been doing pretty well so far,”_ Rukia says. _“Also, I just wanna say that Slovenia is so beautiful! I’d never thought I’d be coming all the way out here for a drama, but it’s so perfect that I just want to live here forever!”_

Byakuya can’t help but chuckle at that.

They talk a little bit longer before Rukia has to get back to work, so Byakuya hangs up and sets his phone down after wishing her a goodbye.

But when he sets his phone down, it starts ringing again, this time showing the caller ID as his agent.

He answers again. “Hello?”

 _“I hope I’m not bothering you right now, Kuchiki-san, but I have some great news for you!”_ The agent’s voice sounds very excited. _“Yadomaru Lisa called, and told me to tell you that you’ve officially landed the leading role in Abarai’s upcoming film!”_

Byakuya blinks, feeling unusually surprised.

Is this for real?

In all honesty, he hadn’t expected to get the leading role, but to hear that he’s actually landed the part… it’s quite a pleasant surprise.

“That’s good to hear,” he says. “Are there any other details I should know of?”

 _“You’ll be required to meet with the cast and crew at the studio lot in a week’s time,”_ his agent tells him. _“In the meantime, we'll get the paperwork ready for you to sign, you do your usual thing when it comes to preparing for roles.”_

“Alright. Thank you.”

When the call ends, Byakuya can’t help but feel a little bit eager for this upcoming film.

It’s going to be quite different from what he usually does, that’s for sure. But at the same time, he honestly looks forward to working with Abarai Renji for the first time.

Perhaps doing a fantasy film might just further his career in unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this story begins. It might be a bit of a challenge, considering how lengthy a production process really is, but I look forward to writing it all out!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	2. Studio Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days leading up to the start of filming, Renji meets with the music composer, meets with the main cast, and learns a little bit more about Kuchiki Byakuya himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, where there's a bit more information about the movie itself, plus some insight into celebrity culture.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A week passes since the auditions happen, and they are soon due to start production anytime soon. Tomorrow, Renji will be meeting his actors and extras, all of whom have been meticulously selected for their skills in sword fighting and martial arts (in fact, majority of the extras are stunt doubles or skilled swordsmen).

But today, however, he, Kyoraku, and the other producers are in a meeting with the composer for the film: Otoribashi Rojuro, an Oscar-nominated music composer well-known for his work with period films and the like. To be able to have him attached to this project is truly an honour, really.

Renji shows him copies of the storyboards, explaining the emotional content of each scene, how and why music will enhance the scenes in question, the type of music that will support the scenes, and moments when certain musical points must be hit.

“For this film, I was thinking that we should have a traditionally Japanese style to it, mixed in with an orchestral score,” Renji explains. “Something that will fit the Sengoku period, but also capture the intense, warring aspects of it. So for the more gentle and romantic scenes, like the bonding between Ranmaru and Chiyo, and the flashback to Ranmaru as a child and his mother, it should be gentle and tender, perhaps with a koto or shamisen being played.”

Otoribashi smiles at that. “Oh, I can do that,” he says. “Romantic themes are my specialty.”

That is true, Renji thinks to himself.

“Yes, and for the domestic family-like scenes, the music should reflect the gentle kindness of Ranmaru’s late mother,” Kyoraku adds. “Something that truly establishes how loving she had been.”

Renji then shows the storyboards of Chiyo’s introduction. “For Chiyo the kitsune, her theme should have a kind of ‘otherworldliness’ to it, do you know what I mean?” he asks. “While Ranmaru doesn’t know that Chiyo isn’t human here, the theme should establish her presence as ethereal.”

“I see,” Otoribashi says, writing down notes. “I think a shakuhachi would work perfectly in her introduction, especially in the honkyoku style, perhaps. And if an orchestral element gets added as well, that would also work.”

“That sounds great,” Renji says sincerely. “It could even be used as a motif for her.”

He then shows the storyboards for Ranmaru’s introduction. “For our hero, his theme has to be a bit… dark, per se. He’s not necessarily a traditional hero, he’s a tortured soul with a hidden heart of gold, so the music for him should reflect that. You know, like a traditional samurai.”

“Right.” Otoribashi writes some more. “His theme will definitely have a koto and shamisen, perhaps some taiko drums, and definitely an orchestral element.”

“And for Lord Itami, our villain…” Renji shows those storyboards. “The theme for him, and the score for his scenes, really; it should be sinister and foreboding. Something that establishes him as a charming, yet dangerous man.”

Otoribashi nods. “Of course,” he agrees. “A koto could definitely work… perhaps a horagai as well… something that’s sinister and militaristic, perhaps.”

“But we can’t go over-the-top in his evil,” Kyoraku points out. “Again, his music should be foreboding.”

“And what about the action scenes?” Otoribashi asks.

“Right, I was getting to that,” Renji says, showing the storyboards. “For the battle scenes, I was thinking of something that’s sweeping, epic, yet also emotional so it can capture our characters’ thoughts and emotions. Do you know what I mean?”

“Definitely,” Otoribashi responds. With a smile, he closes his notebook and gets up. “Alright, I think I have a good idea as to what I should be creating. It was wonderful to meet you, Abarai-kun, and I can’t wait to see how your film turns out.”

Renji smiles. “It was great to meet you too, Otoribashi-san,” he says. “I can’t wait to hear what you compose for the movie.”

With the meeting finished, everyone parts ways for the evening, and Renji finds walking out of the building alongside Kyoraku as they casually talk.

“I can’t believe I’ll be meeting the actors tomorrow,” Renji confesses. “It still feels kind of like a dream, honestly.”

Kyoraku chuckles. “Believe me, you’re not the first young director to tell me this,” he says. “All the famous ones have never imagined being able to work with prestigious actors until they actually do.”

“Do you really think this film will be great?” Renji asks.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” Kyoraku says. “Besides, you’re putting in a lot of effort into making this. It all depends on how everything goes, either way. But don’t stress yourself out, Abarai-kun. Make sure you have fun with filming as well.”

Renji nods as he silently listens to Kyoraku.

“The best part about filmmaking, in my opinion, is the bonds that we form with others in the industry,” Kyoraku continues. “Whether it’s with an actor, producer, a fellow director, or a music composer, those bonds serve us well in our careers, especially if we collaborate with one another many times. In the end, it’s not about the results; it’s the process that truly counts.”

Nodding slowly, Renji allows Kyoraku’s words to sink in.

Indeed, forming relationships is key to succeeding in the film industry. It’s how Renji has been able to succeed so far, after all.

But as he heads back to his own apartment for the night, he can’t help but think over Kyoraku’s advice again, especially about forming bonds with actors.

He really wants to make a good impression with the main cast, and also with the extras. Yet he is a little nervous. Here he is, a rising and young director, about to work with two award-winning, big-name actors in the industry.

Will they really be warm towards him? Will they be willing to work with him again, if this movie succeeds?

Renji isn’t too nervous about Rangiku; she’ll definitely be easy to be friends with. And Aizen is pretty courteous for the most part, so maybe he won’t be too bad either.

It’s Kuchiki Byakuya he’s the most nervous about.

He exhales slightly as he unlocks the door and enters the apartment.

He can’t afford to be panicking right now. What’s important is that he focuses on making a good impression tomorrow, and being nervous won’t help him at all.

With that in mind, he tries to wind down for the evening and relax a little bit.

_ Don’t stress. _ He thinks to himself.  _ Tomorrow will be alright. _

* * *

The next day comes much quicker than expected, and now that all the main and secondary characters have been cast, along with the extras, today is now time for the screen tests and for the cast and crew to meet and get to know each other.

Plus, with the shooting schedule finalized, it’s important to communicate the hours and days when everyone is expected to be on the set.

When Renji arrives at the studio lot in the morning, he still feels a little nervous, even as the sun shines down brightly upon everyone.

Nevertheless, he feels a little bit excited as well, especially at the prospect of meeting his actors soon.

When he arrives at the studio building allocated for screen tests, he meets up with his camera crew, which consists of Hisagi Shuuhei, his best friend and cinematographer, as well as Kurosaki Ichigo, the clapper loader, and his friend Sado Yasutora, the camera operator.

Renji supposes that his friendship with Hisagi is an example of a bond that Kyoraku had been talking about yesterday. He and Hisagi have worked together on quite a few films with Urahara producing them, including  _ Street Dogs. _

And of course, Hisagi is one of the best cinematographers that Renji has had the privilege of working with. He knows how to capture the perfect shots for each film, and he’s just so much fun to work with, really.

Upon seeing him, Hisagi waves and smiles. “You ready for today, Abarai?” he asks.

Renji nods with a smile. “Sure, I guess,” he says. “I’m a little nervous, I’ll admit, but I hope everything will go well.”

“Of course it will!” Kurosaki reassures him. “I mean, we’re actually gonna meet  _ the  _ Kuchiki Byakuya and  _ the  _ Aizen Sousuke! It’s gonna be so awesome!”

“And speak of the devil…” Sado points to the entrance of the studio building, making everyone turn in surprise.

The first one to enter is Matsumoto Rangiku herself. With her trademark long strawberry-blonde hair, her cute and stylish outfit, and the way she walks so gracefully in high heels, she truly looks lovely today.

Upon seeing Renji, her eyes sparkle excitedly.

“Abarai-kun!” she says, rushing over to him with a smile. “It’s so great to meet you!”

Renji smiles at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Matsumoto-san,” he says.

“Oh, just call me ‘Rangiku’,” she tells him. “Anyways, I just wanted to say that I’m really excited to work with you, and thank you so much for this opportunity!”

“Well, there’s no need to thank me,” Renji laughs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s a real pleasure to be able to work with you, really.”

“I’m serious, though,” Rangiku insists. “It’s so nice to be able to play a character that isn’t a femme fatale or a vamp for once.”

Renji nods sympathetically. “Yeah, typecasting can be pretty annoying,” he agrees. “Maybe this might expand your horizons.”

Really though, it’s so easy to just pigeonhole actors into certain roles based on their looks or on how successfully they play a certain kind of character. Renji knows that with his appearance, he’d definitely be typecasted as some kind of punk or rebel, or maybe even a villain.

Perhaps this film might be able to open up new doors for Rangiku, and allow her to take on new acting opportunities with other directors.

Not too long afterwards, Aizen Sousuke himself arrives, striding confidently into the building.

With his brown hair swept back with only a single lock hanging in front of his face, all while dressed in a business-casual kind of outfit, he practically exudes charisma and confidence.

_ No wonder the guy has so many fangirls…  _ Renji thinks.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aizen-san,” he greets with a polite smile. “The name’s Abarai Renji.”

“Ah, yes,” Aizen says, smiling in greeting. “A pleasure to meet you too, Abarai-kun. I hope I’m not running late, am I?”

“Oh, of course not!” Renji reassures. “You’re pretty early.”

With a nod, Aizen then turns to Rangiku, who looks a little bit dazzled, much to his amusement.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san,” Aizen greets her. “You seem to have a lot of potential in you. I look forward to seeing your skills in acting.”

Rangiku just nods, looking so thrilled at this as she bows. “I can’t wait to work with you too, Aizen-san!” she says sincerely.

Smiling slightly, Aizen turns back to Renji. 

“I do look forward to working with you as well, Abarai-kun,” he continues. “I’ve always enjoyed historical films, and this one definitely seems very interesting. I think it’ll turn out quite well.”

Renji just smiles. “Well, thank you,” he says. “I also can’t wait to work with you.”

“Casting this film couldn’t have been easy, I can imagine,” Aizen says. “Especially the hero’s role. But I think casting Kuchiki Byakuya himself was a good choice.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Renji agrees. “Have you worked with him before?”

Aizen nods. “I have, actually,” he says. “It was a couple years ago, I believe, for another historical film.”

“What was it like, working with him?”

Renji is a little curious about this, considering how Kuchiki Byakuya is supposed to be picky over what films he does. Somehow, this ended up starting rumours about him being a diva on the set and being difficult to work with, but he can’t really believe any of that.

“He was rather aloof; still is, really,” Aizen explains. “When he gets into character, he really gives it his all, and it’s definitely very impressive. But when the cameras stop rolling, Kuchiki tends to distance himself from others. Even when it came to promoting the film, he was rather quiet. He did whatever it was he needed to do, and then left. And when we wrapped up filming, he didn’t attend the afterparty.”

Renji nods slowly. “I see…”

“He’s also not a big fan of the paparazzi,” Aizen adds. “He absolutely hates being swarmed by photographers, and he doesn’t take too kindly to having pictures taken without his permission. And when he turns down those people, he can be very, er… sharp.”

“How so?”

“Well, let’s just say that he delivered some very cold and scathing words to some paparazzi photographers who took it personally.” Aizen shakes his head. “And the way he said those words was quite harsh, but I think it was quite understandable.”

Renji regards him disbelievingly. “So, wait. Hold on. He’s being called a diva and a prima donna because he told off the paparazzi?” he repeats.

“That’s the gist of it, yes.”

Rangiku also looks just as disbelieving. “Wow,” she says, shaking her head. “Honestly, though. Who can blame him? No one wants a photographer flashing their camera in their face every single day of their lives!”

Indeed, Renji can’t blame Byakuya for that. He might not be as big a celebrity, but to have those photographers following you constantly, refusing to leave you alone… it definitely doesn’t sound like fun.

“And speaking of Kuchiki Byakuya…” Hisagi says with a slight smile, and everyone turns to the studio entrance.

And instantly, Renji is struck with subdued awe.

He’d thought Kuchiki Byakuya was pretty just from the photos. But seeing him right now for real, he is even more beautiful than ever.

With his long black hair, his pale and flawless skin, and his lean figure clothed in a classy navy-blue ensemble, Byakuya looks absolutely stunning. He carries himself gracefully and with an aristocratic air that gives away his upbringing in one of the richest families in the country.

His expression is distant and impassive, yet he somehow commands the attention of everyone in the studio lot as he enters the building.

Even Renji can’t take his eyes off him.

Byakuya glances briefly in Renji’s direction, then coolly strides towards him.

Swallowing nervously, though he’s not sure why, Renji offers a smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-san,” he greets. “I look forward to working with you.”

Byakuya responds with a nod. “I could say the same to you,” he says, his voice a rich baritone.

He then glances at Aizen and Rangiku, nodding in greeting.

“It’s been a while, Aizen-san,” he says. “I hope that we’ll have a good experience together in this film.”

Then, he turns to a very starstruck Rangiku, regarding her with a nod. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Matsumoto-san,” he says. “I hope you will do well.”

Again, Rangiku looks so excited as she bows to Byakuya. “It’s an honour to meet you, Kuchiki-san!” she says, trying not to squeal excitedly. “I can’t wait to work with you as well!”

Honestly, Renji understands how Rangiku feels. He himself is pretty excited to see Byakuya and be able to work with him; so far, he seems like a pleasant guy. He’s not too scornful or arrogant, and he’s cordial towards everyone, so surely it won’t be so bad to work with him on this movie.

“Before we get started, I just want to go over a couple of things,” Renji says, getting the attention of his main cast. “You all said you have some experience with either sword fighting or martial arts, am I correct?”

Aizen nods. “Yes,” he says. “Kuchiki-san and I have trained in wielding katanas and sword fighting, thanks to that film we starred in together. We even like to practice those skills together every now and then.”

Renji raises an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised.

So Kuchiki Byakuya likes to practice his sword fighting skills with Aizen? He honestly didn’t expect to learn that, but he’s glad to hear it.

“I myself have taken martial arts classes quite regularly,” Byakuya adds.

“That’s good,” Renji says. “What about you, Rangiku-san?”

“I took some karate lessons for a drama I was in a while back,” Rangiku tells him. “In fact, I made sure to brush up on those skills before I came here.”

Well, this is definitely good to hear. Maybe they won’t need to use stunt doubles too much.

“Alright then, let’s do the screen tests now,” Renji tells them, getting into his director mode. “Kuchiki-san, Rangiku-san, you two will be doing the river scene right now. We’re just going to see how well you two work with each other, got it?”

“Right,” Rangiku says.

“Great.” Renji moves over to stand with Hisagi and Yadomaru behind the camera, with Aizen following him, and then he instructs Byakuya and Rangiku to get into their positions.

Once the lights are up and the camera is rolling, and once Byakuya and Rangiku have gotten in-character, Renji calls out, “Action!”, and the test begins.

As Byakuya and Rangiku start acting out the scene, Renji carefully observes the camera screen to see how they both interact with one another, and he is quite impressed with what he sees.

They both act quite well with each other, and while their interactions might seem a little tentative, there’s still a natural connection between the both of them that will definitely help them as they portray their characters falling in love with one another.

And when Aizen does his screen tests with the both of them, they all seem to work so well together. Byakuya and Aizen have chemistry that makes them seem like their characters might just hatefuck each other, and even Rangiku has that same kind of chemistry with Aizen, where her character is intrigued by him despite herself.

And honestly, in Renji’s opinion, that’s the best kind of chemistry for any actor to have with their colleagues.

_ Well, this is definitely going to be an interesting film…  _ Renji muses to himself.

By the time the screen tests finish, it’s time for lunch, so everyone breaks to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

While the cast takes their own table to have their lunch and get to know one another, Renji sits with Hisagi, Sado, Kurosaki, Kyoraku, and Yadomaru as they have their own lunch.

“So, what do you think of them?” Hisagi asks.

Renji smiles. “They’re pretty good, I gotta say,” he says. “I mean, based on how Kuchiki-san and Aizen-san interacted with each other, I think I have some minor revisions to make to their characters.”

“Oh, really?” Kyoraku asks, looking amused. “How so?”

“Well…” Renji chuckles. “I think I might make Asakura Ranmaru have a mild attraction to Lord Itami, despite the grudge he holds against him for killing his mother. I mean, Aizen just has that effect, you know?”

“Definitely,” Kurosaki agrees with a laugh. “Sure, the chemistry between Matsumoto and Kuchiki was quite strong and natural, but man, you could practically feel Kuchiki and Aizen’s hateful attraction to each other!”

“Well, that would definitely make the film interesting,” Kyoraku agrees with a chuckle. “But again, make sure you use it wisely, Abarai-kun. We wouldn’t want it to drag the film down or mislead audiences.”

“That’s true,” Renji agrees.

“Tell me, Abarai,” Hisagi says after a mouthful of sushi. “What got you interested in making a historical-fantasy-romance movie?”

At that, Renji just shrugs. “Well, I’ve always kinda wanted to make a movie like this,” he admits. “The Sengoku and Edo periods have been pretty interesting, and I really want to make some more movies that focus on Japan’s history and all that, albeit with different genres mixed in. You know, like horror or thriller.”

“Well, I can see how dedicated you are to this movie,” Sado chimes in.

“Honestly, I’m not even looking to win any awards. I’m making this movie because I want to,” Renji continues. “Hell, that’s my reason for making movies. I’m not looking for any awards; I make movies because I like it. I like the process of creating stories, and working with people as we try to transport the story vision to the screen. And if I happen to win an award for it, I guess it’s a bonus.”

Kyoraku nods thoughtfully. “That’s a good reason you have, Abarai-kun,” he says. “I agree. Making films should be about the process and the care put into the project, rather than the outcome.”

* * *

So far, Byakuya has to admit that he’s got a good cast to work with for this movie.

It’s a pleasant surprise to work alongside Aizen Sousuke again, but he’s not complaining. Besides, Aizen himself is a good actor, and to work alongside him again is something that he’s looking forward to.

As for Matsumoto Rangiku, Byakuya can sense a strong potential within her. He’s seen some of the dramas she’s acted in, and he’ll admit that it’s interesting to see her playing a heroine instead of a femme fatale. Nevertheless, he looks forward to working with her, especially after seeing how sincere she is about this film.

The secondary characters have also been well-cast, even the role of Furuta Seinosuke, the retainer of Lord Asakura Ranmaru. In the role is Shiba Kaien, and it’s his first time acting in a more serious film, actually. 

Byakuya hopes that Kaien will do well in the role.

As Byakuya takes a sip of his tea, he finds himself listening to the conversation that Renji has with the camera crew and producer, namely about his motivation for making  _ Nine Tails. _

And what he hears is surprisingly interesting and insightful.

Byakuya has seen  _ Curse of the Nue _ and  _ Street Dogs, _ and both films have clearly been made with a lot of love and care, so it’s not too surprising that he’s treating this film with the same amount of passion.

To be honest, he doesn’t really think he’s ever met a director who is so passionate about movie-making like Renji. And to hear that he doesn’t really care too much about winning an award is a pleasant surprise.

Never before has Byakuya felt so curious about a director, but right now, he wants to know more about this young and rising filmmaker with such a unique physical appearance.

Later on, after lunch finishes, Renji calls the cast for a meeting to discuss how they should prepare for filming. And thus, Byakuya sits at a table with his colleagues as Renji and Kyoraku discuss preparations.

“Alright, so you’re all going to be in a period film,” Renji reminds them. “I recommend that you all take the time to do some reading about the samurai, and watch some jidaigeki, especially any samurai films by Kurosawa Akira. That way, you can study their mannerisms and habits. And furthermore, it’s best that you practice your martial arts or sword fighting skills before filming starts.”

Shortly after that, Byakuya and the rest of the cast receive filming schedules. When the meeting finishes, however, he finds himself going up to Renji to discuss his character, a process he does with every director he works with.

“Abarai,” Byakuya says, getting Renji’s attention.

Renji looks up from the script that he’s discussing with Hisagi Shuuhei, and turns to face him. “What’s up, Kuchiki-san?”

“I would like to get a further understanding of my character,” Byakuya tells him. “Care to explain him a little bit more to me?”

“Sure!” Renji says with a smile.

As Renji starts explaining, Byakuya makes sure to listen carefully.

“Alright, so Asakura Ranmaru is a daimyo of the Sengoku period,” Renji starts. “He’s fighting to not only gain control of Aki Province, but to avenge his mother, who had been cruelly killed by Lord Itami Masashi. He’s supposed to be elegant, aristocratic; after all, Ranmaru is nobility. But he also has a fiery spirit within, one that he manages to hide, yet it occasionally comes out every now and then.”

Byakuya looks a little surprised at this.

This Asakura Ranmaru is so different from the typical brooding and stoic characters he’s portrayed in the past.

“And what about his relationships?”

“Well, we’ll be showing his relationship with his mother through flashbacks. It’s one of those few times where he’ll be vulnerable. Of course, that vulnerability becomes a bit more pronounced after Ranmaru meets Chiyo, the kitsune girl he ultimately falls in love with. As for Lord Itami, well…” Renji chuckles slightly. “After seeing the chemistry between you and Aizen in the screen test, I’ve decided that Ranmaru is somewhat attracted to Lord Itami, despite the grudge he has.” 

“Oh?” Byakuya raises an eyebrow.

Now this is very interesting. Something like that could make the film very intriguing, especially if it’s done well.

However, the character of Asakura Ranmaru is truly interesting for him. To play a spirited and graceful character is again, very different from the typical brooding anti-heroes that Byakuya has played in the past.

In fact, this character actually reminds Byakuya of himself, of how he’d been in his youth. But despite that, he’s actually a little bit anxious about playing him.

“This is so different from what I’ve done before,” Byakuya admits.

“Well, I think you’ll do a great job, Kuchiki-san,” Renji reassures him. “When I saw your audition, you practically embodied the role of Ranmaru, so I know you’ll do great.”

Byakuya simply nods in gratitude. “Thank you.”

As he leaves the studio, however, he realizes that he feels pretty good right now. It’s not everyday he’s treated like a normal human being, especially by a director, and he appreciates how candid and sincere Renji is towards him.

Perhaps accepting this film was a wise choice for his career.

Either way, all Byakuya knows is that he looks forward to making this movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm enjoying this AU so far. I can't wait to get started on the parts where the filming takes place.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
